Episode 31: Husky Eyes
"Husky Eyes" was originally released November 22, 2010. Description You know what? In honor of the holiday that's coming later this week, we're going to use this time to thank you for all the good times you've shared with us over the past seven or so months. You're more than listeners -- you're family. And that means you're invited to the Thanksgiving dinner in our hearts. (But not our houses. Don't be weird.) Suggested Talking Points Boyfriend-shaped hole, withering barbs, life begins at stubble, smoochburg, movie terrorists, whippits, teetotaling, the basin Outline 02:18 - I recently broke up with my boyfriend and I'm in a weird situation. We dated four years, and the thing is, he still wants to be friends, and somehow I do too. After breaking up, I naturally realized all the bad qualities he had. I finally realized I'm a much better person than he is, but not being friends with him seems like it'll leave a big hole in my life. What should I do? Is this natural? Like I said, this is only my second breakup. Should I just suck it up and continue to be his friend? - Kit 05:34 - Aside from getting my sexy right, how can I parlay my relationship as the smartest guy in my high school into dating successes? - Formspring 10:15 - Y - Sent in by Laviticus Sutherland, from Yahoo Answers user nat ilf, who asks: What is the heaviest babby to ever be birthed? I am pregnate (due on Christmas) and the doctors said my babby is very heavy. I think they said he was gonna be 175 lbs. Can I do anything to make my babby smaller? I am really worried about the labour. 14:46 - I'm in love with a girl and I've been thinking about asking her out for a while now. She's a female human, not a goose. I'm about 95% sure she loves me, so I know she'll say yes. The only problem is my friends dislike her and they think she's ugly, and they don't know why I talk to her. If I date her, all my friends will surely give me hell about it. Do I ask her out like I want to? Do I not date her because it will make my friends happy? Help me brothers! - G'maal 18:25 - Hey brothers, I watch a lot of films, and there's always someone who has to ruin the experience by asking questions or trying to guess the ending. It is REALLY annoying. What's the best way to shut them up? 24:28 - Y - Sent in by Clayton A, from Yahoo Answers user Joe, who asks: Best Four Loko Flavor? So I jst darnkk a cranberrry Lemonade, and then a Blue Raspberry, and then a Watermelon. I'm about to drive to the store to get another, what flavor should I get??? 28:45 - Many of our good friends have been getting engaged recently. I'm happy for them, but the idea of getting engaged right now really freaks me out. I'm in a relationship, and my boyfriend has started talking about us getting engaged. I have explained my commitment phobia, but I am afraid he will ask me anyway. Should I say yes even though I'm terrified? - Potential Runaway Bride 33:50 - I need some advice on saving money. Every time I get my allowance, I feel the urge to go buy something fabulous and amazing that I want, not necessarily need. Any tips that will result in the least amount of tears? Thanks. - Grace 38:04 - My 21st birthday is a few months away. I'd like to throw a fun party, but I don't drink, and I'd rather not have people drinking at my party. What are some fun ideas for a sober 21st? - The Life of the Party 42:08 - Y - Sent in by Curly Headed Poet, from Yahoo Answers user ananimallover, who asks: How big of a turn off is this (for guys)? One of my nipples points inward and won't come out, aka inverted nipple. Is this a big turn-off or not a big issue? 47:45 - House Keeping 52:21 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Dante, who asks: What helpful tip could you give to attract a lady pharmacist? Quotes On a 175 Pound Baby The Trash Monkey "You take a bottle of malt liquor, drink it to the label, fill it with an energy beer, drink it till it's dry." Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Jack Disease